POR EL ANGEL! no entiendes que te amo?
by Directioneronfire
Summary: Cuando viajas en el tiempo, no esperas encontrarte con un demonio tratando de matarte, unos locos enfermos que se hacen llamar asi mismos "nephilim" y mucho menos al amor de tu vida...


-Disculpe señor -dije intentando llamar su atención- podría…-pero el simplemente me miro de pies a cabeza hiso una expresión de irritación y siguió de largo.

Vale, no era la primera vez que me pasaba eso todo este día estaba resultando muy extraño. …no es que hubiera empezado raro, no, era un día como cualquier otro sin esperanza me senté enfrente de lo que parecía el rio Támesis lo sé porque lo vi en clases de historia pero no lo puede decir con certeza no se qué paso ni como llegue aquí y por más que quiera preguntarle a alguien todo lo que hacen es mirarme como si fuera una especie de bicho o alimaña rara y seguirse le largo…todo esto era como un sueño pero ya me había pellizcado tres veces el brazo , todo es verdad no es un sueño ,y ahora estoy aquí en lo que parece ser un Londres muy extraño solo queda una opción me he vuelto loca! Y lo peor de todo no sé ni siquiera quien soy…-a ver tranquila relájate y trata de recordar- me dije para mis adentros

Me llamo Elizabeth Fell Garroway (lizzy) una chica de 16 común una estatura de 1.70 no muy flaca pero tampoco gorda de las normales ojos verdes y de piel blanca muy blanca como si fuera vampiro o estuviera muerta iba a la escuela no destacaba ni era la más popular pero tenía un par de amigos buenos mi ideología es mejor pocos y sinceros que muchos y hipócritas .No me iba mal en mis calificaciones y mi vida era completamente normal y hasta un poco aburrida ya saben no era de esas chicas que les gusta meterse en problemas y sentir el peligro ni de las que salía todos los fines de semana a bailar ,si, me gusta bailar e ir a fiestas pero no en exceso me gusta más quedarme en casa con un buen libro y café . Y mis padres….aaag mis padres son los mejores padres del mundo los quiero pero viajan mucho. Claro mis padres, algo importante de ellos yo lo sé…

Mi día empezó como cualquier otro me desperté a las 6:00 fui a correr al parque de la esquina me saludo la señora Evans después regrese a casa como de costumbre a las 6:30 me bañe , me cambie y después me peine pero mi cabello es de los mas desastrosos que existen como siempre la punta de mi fleco se sale y se eriza viéndose completamente horrible así que pensé en mama ella siempre con su cabello listo perfectamente arreglado recordé que de pequeña le pregunte que hacía para mantener el cabello así y me dijo que se lo planchaba y si ella se planchaba el cabello porque yo no? Así que entre a su cuarto y empecé a buscar la bendita plancha, no que me fuera a ver con alguien o algo por el estilo pero simplemente odiaba que mi cabello se viera así, estaba yo en el tocador y empecé a abrir cajones había un especie de lápiz con un cuaderno de extraños trazos eran como instrucciones de cómo pintarse los brazos o cosas por el estilo supe que era de mama por que en el frente decía Amatis Garroway me pinte una que decía "visión" fue horrible como si ere lápiz me quemara pero estaba bonito así que lo guarde en el bolsillo de mi short ,seguí viendo y no encontraba la chingada plancha dios mama te la habrías llevado contigo de viaje? Pero algo me hiso no querer salir de allí cuando mis padres estaban en casa nunca me dejaban entrar pero esta vez salieron tan aprisa que olvidaron ponerle llave era una oportunidad única…cuando ya había visto todo encontré un toca disco y la tentación fue grande lo puse y empecé a bailar de pronto choque con el cuadro principal -MIERDA!- grite se iba a caer no sé cómo pero lo pare pero la pared quedo en descubierto un extraño circulo con letras en otro idioma se vieron los mire fijamente después trate de leerlos en voz alta

-Imated crucie mange iator

Y eso es lo último que recuerdo de allí desperté inconsciente en Londres o cualquiera lugar que sea este es que… se ve como Londres luce como Londres pero aquí no se visten como en Londres y es como si estuviera en el año 1800 pero eso es imposible así que debe haber una clase de explicación lógica …

Al ver qué pasaba otra persona Salí rápidamente de el trance que estaba

-Disculpa- dije y por primera vez este me hizo caso ALELUYA! - ¿sabes en donde estamos? -me miro de pies a cabeza como los otro pero en este se elevo una pequeña sonrisa y me atrajo hacia el -pero que le pasa SUELTEME!- grite - AUXILIO!- volví a gritas mientras me contorsionaba para liberarme

-vamos preciosa no te resistas- dijo aquel hombre

-Estúpido! -grite mientras le daba una cachetada lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se alejara de mi dándome la oportunidad de correr cuando me di la vuelta para ver si me seguí vi que no era así pero seguí corriendo hasta chocar con otra persona que me agarro por el brazo

-Suélteme! -grite mientras forcejeaba cuando alce la cara me percate de que era castaño y bastante apuesto solo que tenía muchos tatuajes como los de la libreta de mi mama...

-no debería estar una joven dama fuera a estas horas de la noche- dijo con ironía

-y un caballero no debería estarle cortando la circulación del brazo a una señorita -su agarre se hizo más débil como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que me estaba haciendo daño

-sinceramente no creo que sea una señorita muy respetable…se ve como una dama de la noche -dijo mirándome otra vez de pies a cabeza

No sabía cómo tomármelo solo estaba usando un short una camisa que decía i love NY y unos converse negros pero la gente me miraba como si fuera una especie de criminal o algo parecido pero llamarme prostituta o algo así eso ya era pasarse así que intente darle una cachetada pero sus reflejos eran impecables la bloqueo enseguida lo intente con la otra mano y igualmente me paro cuando me tenia agarrada de los brazos se quedo mirando el extraño dibujo de mi madre que tanto se parecía a los de el

-pero no puede….- empezó pero nunca lo podría terminar ya que le di una patada donde más le dolía a un hombre y Salí corriendo

Pero en que estaba pensando…no lo sé…simplemente quería correr desaparecer salir de esta estúpida pesadilla que no hace más de darme un bueno dolor de cabeza pero estoy segura que cuando despierte tendré la misma vida de antes o al menos eso en lo que espero….

Corrí hasta un parque y allí me detuve por dos razones diferentes no sabía dónde estaba, no es que antes lo hubiera sabido pero este lugar estaba mucho más oscuro que el anterior y si vale daba más miedo y dos me había cansado.

Algo sentí por detrás y me voltee pensando que volvería a ver a este hombre castaño si quería molestarme de nuevo bien podía defenderme pero lo que vi no era un hombre si no un animal grande de piel malva y garras largas ni tiempo medio de gritar cuando sentí a ese extraño animal balanceo sobre mi pero yo me moví rápidamente para rodearlo y salir de nuevo corriendo

-comer…devorar…sangre-Repetía mucho estas palabras o al menos eso es lo que yo le entendía quiso atraparme de nuevo y esta vez no actué tan rápido sus garras desgarraron la piel de mi brazo enseguida caí al suelo como si perdiera la conciencia pronto estaba cerrando los ojos lo último que vi fue una hombre que se interponía entre ese extraño animal y yo.


End file.
